Blue Jeans
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: Caroline Forbes stuck in the roaring twenties with a certain ripper on the prowl. How will this end? Stefan/Caroline. Complete.


_**Blue Jeans**_

Summary: Caroline Forbes stuck in the roaring twenties with a certain ripper on the prowl. How will this end?

* * *

_Blue jeans, White shirt_  
_ Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_  
_ It was like James Dean, for sure_  
_ You so fresh to death & sick as ca-cancer_  
_ You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop_  
_ But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know_  
_ That love is mean, and love hurts_  
_ But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!_

_ I will love you till the end of time_  
_ I would wait a million years_  
_ Promise you'll remember that you're mine_  
_ Baby can you see through the tears?_  
_ Love you more_  
_ Than those bitches before_  
_ Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember_  
_ I will love you till the end of time_

**-Blue Jeans, Lana Del Rey**

* * *

Caroline Forbes was basically minding her own business except her daylight ring had been acting odd lately and so she went to Bonnie to have it fixed, what happened was that she ended up in Chicago outside a club in the roaring twenties. How that was even remotely possible was beyond her but what mattered was that she was in the twenties with no one she knew and the only thing with her were the clothes on her back. The blue jeans she wore attracting dirty looks from male guests who were going in the club to be merry.

_Whatever_, she didn't care what they thought. But she must look quite a sight with her modern day clothes.

"Finally, you're here!" She turned around to see a man approach her. "We were about to send out a search party for you. What took you so long?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, wondering what the hell this guy was talking about.

"Caroline Forbes, right? Blonde, tall, and beautiful. You're supposed to be performing tonight. Come on, we're already behind schedule and you need to get ready."

And that was the story of how she found herself dragged to the dressing rooms and changed into a white dress with her curls pinned up. Her lips were blood red and she pursed them in discomfort as they pushed her up at the stage. The musicians asked her what song she wanted to sing and she decided to go with what she heard was a classic from her History class. That felt like so long ago and she blinked back tears of frustration as the song began.

Three songs in she was getting into the mood of the twenties. The style, the charm, the suaveness were intoxicating and she belted out songs like the best of them. The band was in full swing as she made love to the microphone, often times spinning and dancing to the music. She was getting the hang of this.

And then Stefan Salvatore walked in with his easy grin and it all went to hell.

* * *

Her shift ended and she wondered off the stage, into the dressing rooms. She sat at the vanity table in the empty room, looking herself over in the mirror and wondering what to do next. Should she approach Stefan, make chit-chat and explain her situation? What would she tell him? "Hey Stefan, I'm Caroline, your friend from the future, listen, I'm stuck here and I need your help." That was _not_ going to end well.

The bouncer let someone in and Stefan stepped into the room, smiling at her like the Chesire cat and sauntering slowly towards her. "Hello," He greeted. "I saw you on stage."

She paused to deliberate what to say and then nodded, smiling awkwardly. "Hello to you too,"

He stopped behind her, eyes capturing hers in the mirror. "My name's Stefan. You're Caroline, right?"

The way he said her name made goosebumps rise in her arms. Ca-ro-line, like a three syllable melody. Stefan's voice was sex personified and he leant down so his lips touched her ear. "Maybe we could get to know each other better? What do you say?"

And that was how Caroline Forbes found herself in a heated embrace with Stefan Salvatore.

His lips were kissing her bosom, his hands on the cloth of her dress, shoving it upwards to touch the skin of her thighs where they traveled to her behind and pushed her upwards until her legs can wrap around his waist. His mouth moved to her neck where nibbled at the pale skin there, his hands now tearing the dress from her body with a loud ripping sound, giving way due to his strength and will alone.

She's never been more turned on in her life and she let him guide her to the vanity table and sat her down there. He moved back to capture her lips in a searing kiss, his tongue forcefully opening her mouth to explore and tangle with hers. His hands spread her thighs apart, one hand pulling down her panties and playing with her clit.

She moaned into the kiss and then parted from him to breathe. "Please," She begged and he complied, bending her knees to ready herself for his entry. He unzipped himself and then he was in her, moving sporadically inside her until she's panting his name like a mantra. _StefanStefanStefan _and then it was just bliss as he came inside of her and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

"You're new here," He stated after they're both dressed, her in a robe because her dress is unsalvageable. "Where you from?"

She decided to stick to the truth as close as possible. "Virginia,"

"Really? Me too!" He grinned. "I'm from this town in the middle of nowhere called Mystic Falls. It's a small, quaint, boring town with lots of history and zero to no tolerance for fun,"

She laughed. This side of Stefan was amusing. He was all James Dean and bad boy extraordinaire. A little more like Damon and a little less like Damon. Thinking of Damon made her remember home and she frowned as tears welled in her eyes. How she wanted to go home. How she wanted-

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked worriedly. His hands cupped her face, wiping away her tears as she smiled at him sadly. "Just thinking about home. I'm a little homesick."

"Well, we'll just have to rectify that, won't we?" He straightened up to his full height which was just an inch or two taller than her and then offered her his hand. "Let's go somewhere."

"Where? It's the middle of the night!"

"This is Chicago," He explained. "There's always something to do here."

* * *

Sometime during their night out, after a few drinks, she may have blurted out her current homeless situation and being the borderline gentleman that he was, Stefan offered her his apartment to stay in just until she could get on to her feet.

At first she was hesitant, she'd heard about the lifestyle Stefan had lived in the twenties and she didn't think she was ready to face that side of him but she had no choice. She had nowhere to go and besides having a friendly face with her calmed her somewhat, made the homesickness ache less.

They stumbled into the apartment at dawn, collapsing on the bed, too drunk and tired to get out of their clothes. Caroline started off asleep at the edge of the bed but woke up to find her moved to the middle of the bed with Stefan's arms around her, his head on top of hers.

It felt like home.

* * *

"Don't move, okay?" He muttered to her with a stern look. She nodded and he began with his journey.

He started at her neck, kissing that spot behind her ear that made her growl in need. His hands were unbuttoning and parting his shirt, hands cupping her breasts, twisting and tugging on her nipples till they were sore. She panted against the heat of his mouth, his lips gently teasing hers as his hands moved lower, passing by her belly button and then her abdomen till he reached that special place inside of her that made her squirm.

"I said, _don't move_," He repeated, eyes disapproving. She smiled sheepishly and told him to continue.

His lips travelled downwards, following the path his hands travelled until he's at her core. His hands part her thighs until she's spread wide. He sent her a smirk before his lips are on her clit, devouring the taste of her until she wailed, his fingers pumping in and out of her at a steady rhythm.

* * *

"You are probably the weirdest girl I've ever met," He remarked one night as they're cuddling in bed, the afterglow guiding them into sated comfort. "I mean, you wear those things-"He gestured to the discarded blue jeans on the floor. "-and you speak like you're not from anywhere and something about you just feels…"

"Feels what?"

"_Wrong_, like you don't belong here." He smiled wryly. "Is that crazy?"

No, not really. He was spot-on. She shook her head and cuddled into his chest, fingers playing on his sternum as she contemplated time itself.

* * *

"I don't think those will hold me," She remarked before touching the ropes, they burned her immediately. She turned to look at him as he explained. "Vervain,"

Vervain ropes? But that was…

She stared at the ropes, gulping as his hands settled on her shoulders, lips at her ear. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to," He said.

And just like that she wanted to do this for him. There was a certain challenge in his voice and she rose to it. "Okay," She turned around to look at him. "Okay."

There was a certain mix of pleasure and pain as he entered her. He was so gentle and compared to the burning at her wrists it was soothing. He's moving in and out of her at a languid place, making her moan and gasp at appropriate times. When she came it was like a tidal wave, overcoming her until she saw white. He collapsed on top her after following, hands quickly unleashing her from the ropes and throwing them on the floor where they could do no harm.

* * *

She stared at the list of people…so many people, scratched into the wall. All names of people he'd tortured and killed. Who were they? So many people, all dead or traumatized beyond relief. What kind of monster was Stefan? What kind of man was he?

"Inspecting the list?" He asked as he leaned on the doorway, eyeing her with a grin.

She turned to him with large, blue eyes. "Yes," She didn't know what to say. "Should I be added on to the list?"

"I don't know, Caroline," He said. "Should you?"

* * *

"Do you love me?" He asked, eyeing her with his green, green eyes, his lips quirked, his brow furrowed.

She contemplated this for a second. Did she love him?

She remembered when she first met him and he rejected her so heartlessly because he wanted _Elena _and not her, just like everyone else did. She'd remembered hoping that someday he'd notice her, see in her the potential she saw in him. She remembered teasing him about his broodiness, his seriousness and making him smile. She remembered telling him about Tyler and his disappointment in her. She remembered him coming to her doorstep and telling her "You don't have to pretend with me".

She remembered so many things. And she asked herself: Did she love him? There certainly was the potential for it. She could fall for his easy grin and green eyes and laugh. The way he cared for her, like she was someone worth saving. But then she remembered the names on the wall and his list of victims every night and she felt like she couldn't love him, not at all.

"No."

He took that with a nod and an understanding expression, looking past her to stare outside the window.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

He smirked. "No, don't be silly."

* * *

She met Lexi one night as Stefan was holding court among the men. The stunning blonde with her full face and thick red lips entered the room and Caroline knew it was her immediately from the way Stefan changed around her. He became serious, less of the devil may care vampire he usually was.

"What do you want?" He asked, growled.

"For you to wake up from this lifestyle and go back to your humanity."

"I'm done playing pretend. This is what I am."

"No, it's not. This is what's keeping you from being who you really are."

"Bullshit," He laughed. "Do you know how pathetic you sound?"

The look on Lexi's face was so red Caroline could see it from the stage. She got down and made her way over. It was time to intervene.

"Hey, you must be Lexi," She introduced herself."I'm-"

"Whatever," The blonde interrupted her. "Have fun with him." She gestured to Stefan."You're going to need all the luck you can get."

And then she turned around and walked away. Caroline watched Stefan clench and unclench his fists before he took her by the arm and led her outside where he fucked her against the walls of the club. When he was done, he growled and pulled out her, practically dropping her to her feet as she asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing," He replied, still angry. "Absolutely nothing,"

* * *

He gasped as she knelt down and mouthed his cock, lips brushing over his balls as she alternated from sucking his cock forwards and backwards into her mouth. His eyes were dilated as she continued, tonguing the vein on his shaft and hands palming his balls. He let out a choked sound when she nibbled on the tip of his cock, gritting his teeth when he came.

She swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

* * *

She's performing in the club when Niklaus and Rebekah walk into the room. Rebekah's all pouty lips and sexy Marilyn Monroe-esque and Klaus is the dashing older brother who charmed Stefan immediately. Both want Stefan in their own way, as a friend, as a lover and Caroline stood in the way.

"This is my girlfriend, Caroline," Stefan introduced her to the siblings. It's the first time he referred to her as his 'girlfriend', it seemed odd. They were less than or more than that but she took it in stride.

She smiled at them and willed away the terror and resentment that pooled in her gut. Because of them the world was an unsafe place, because of them so many people died and been tortured, because of them she had to become a vampire and almost lose her humanity and because of them – oh God, did she have to recount all of it?

"Caroline, how lovely to meet you," Klaus or Nik as he liked to be called in this era, took her hand and kissed the back of it, his blue eyes intense on hers. "How did you manage to snag this one away, my dear?" He nodded at Stefan.

"He came into my dressing room and we had sex," She answered, shocking both the siblings and Stefan with her bluntness. She almost regretted it but the looks on their faces was too priceless for words. She wanted to take photos and sell them to the highest bidder.

Then they laughed, Nik smiling at her like she was the most amusing thing to come in years. Stefan's arm wrapped around her and Rebekah snootily turned her nose away. Oh well, you can't please everybody.

* * *

Klaus cornered her one night as she took a smoke outside the back of the club. It's a habit she picked up on after all these weeks and she couldn't honestly stop.

"You don't belong here, do you?" Klaus asked, well, more of stated.

Caroline tried to play it cool. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Of course you do, Caroline," He smirked. "You're a lot smarter than you look."

"Thank you."

She inwardly rolled her eyes. So she wasn't the dumb blonde, so what? Nothing new there.

He grinned wider, stepping closer to her until his breath was on her neck. "Stop being coy, my dear. I'm very old. I've seen a lot of things."

"Why thank you, grampa, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

He laughed. "Oh Caroline, you are a fascinating creature indeed."

"Indeed," She mocked his accent.

"What time are you from?"

She shrugged.

"Okay, do you want my help?"

She glared at him. "No thank you."

She knew Klaus and any help from him was a double-edged sword. She didn't want to indebt to him for the rest of her immortal life. No sir, no way.

"Oh come on, Caroline. Aren't you tired of pretending to be someone you're not?" He said. "It's time to go back."

She stiffened. She hadn't thought about going back for weeks, so caught up in Stefan and her lifestyle in the twenties to care. She'd gotten comfortable in this time and she'd honestly even began to accept that she'd be stuck here forever.

"I can have one of my witches help you," He continued. "All you have to do is ask."

* * *

He sucked on her lower lip, biting unto it until it was red and wet. He then traveled down to her chest where he payed homage to both her breasts, making her squirm before his hand on her abdomen pressed down to keep her still. "Stefan," She said impatiently as his tongue delved into her belly button.

He looked up and smirked, reaching up to cup her face with one hand. "You're mine you know that, right?"

She wanted to protest but his lips found hers and then she was moaning into the kiss, nails scratching his biceps as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her without checking if she was ready and it hurt a little if not for the fact she was so wet, she was oozing. He started thrusting inside her quickly, moving at a rapid pace until her head was almost pushed back to the headboard. He grunted her name, once, twice before coming.

"Mine," He gasped into her neck.

She felt bereft from not coming and she thought about finishing it herself but Stefan moved lower and started to kiss her right there, cleaning her of his come before she's coming and wailing, sobbing like a gibbering mess.

* * *

Klaus handed her a vial of pink liquid and she stared him down as he explained. "Drink seven drops of this and then you'll find yourself back in your old time –newer, whatever you prefer."

"Thank you." She forced out, not really wanting to say the words but she uttered them anyway. She owed him a favor now, one he'd come to collect someday.

"No problem," He replied. "Anything else?"

"Yes," She answered. "Make him forget."

He didn't even look surprised. "Everything?"

She nodded. "Everything."

* * *

The last time she and Stefan had sex felt a lot like making love. He was gentle and sweet, often times, tracing patterns on her skin with his tongue and paying homage to her body like she was the most important treasure in the world. He wasn't rough with her. He did not bite her neck and drank her blood like she was prey. He did not fuck her so roughly into the mattress she felt her thighs aching houra afte it happened.

He was kind and considerate. And he made her come, once, twice, thrice, and four times before she collapsed, seeing black. She awoke to him hovering over her, fingers threading into her hair as she practically mewled her appreciation.

"You know I think I might love you," He said, surprising her.

"Really?"

"In my own way," He explained. "I don't think I can really love anymore."

"Yes, you can." And she truly believed that. She'd seen him with Elena and someday, he'd know what true love was. "You'll find the right girl and you'll see."

"Why can't it be you?"

"Because," She smiled sadly. "I can't stay."

* * *

She found herself waking up in her room in Mystic Falls, the sun filtering in through the window as she sat up from the bed and eyed her surroundings. She was back but why did that cause something inside her to die?

"Caroline," She looked up to see Stefan, but not her Stefan, eyeing her from the doorway. He approached slowly and sat down on the bed beside her. "You're back."

"Yeah," she replied. "I just got back from-"

"The twenties," He continued. "That day when you said you couldn't stay."

"You remember?" She asked.

Had Klaus forgotten to do as she asked and erase Stefan's memory? Or had he just decided to spite her for fun and just conveniently didn't do it?

"Klaus made me forget but… now I remember."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

She gulped, eyes on her bedspread as his eyes pierced through her. How could she face him now after she'd lied and manipulated him? After she'd conceded with what he was and conveniently forgotten who he was supposed to be with? How could he ever forgive her?

"I'm sorry, Stefan, I shouldn't have-"

"Don't." He stopped her. "I don't want to hear it."

They're silent for a moment, not knowing what to say next. She watched him as he watched her, willing him to say something mean, to be angry at her for the stupid things she'd done. That she'd done because her heart couldn't keep away from him.

Finally, he spoke. "Just tell me something: why did you leave?"

"I had to," She answered. "I had to get back to my own time."

"I understand," I sighed. "I just wish…"

"Wished what?"

"That you would've stayed longer,"

"I wish that too." She confessed, feeling her heart in her throat.

His mesmerizing eyes looked into hers and she was lost, drowning in pools of green before his lips touched hers, so familiar and yet so new. This was her Stefan and then not. She knew him and yet she knew nothing about him. She loved him and yet – no, she loved him. That was that.

"I love you," He said as he pulled away and she closed her eyes. In relief? Sadness? Happiness? She didn't know. "I love you too."

* * *

**I have no excuses just pure insanity. I'm a basketcase, yo.**


End file.
